A New Beginning
by CanadianKaos
Summary: Undertakers daughter is traveling with him. She has had her ups and downs lately and just wants a fresh start. What will that fresh start contain? a certain two superstars that have their eye on her perhaps?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One, A New Beginning.

_**Just a quick note to say I own nobody but Laura…although I wish I did! Hope you guys will like this and please read and review!**_

"Laura...Laura wake up"

"Huh...I ma wake" She said.

"Laura we have to get off the plane" said her Dad

"Oh...ok...I'm coming" It was summer vacation and Laura Calloway was going on the road with her father the WWE superstar The Undertaker. She was 20 years old, her mother had died after her birth so she was with her dad until he started wrestling then she went with her grandparents. She was very close to her dad and missed him when he went on the road for so long. She had gotten to know most of the other WWE wrestlers and became good friends with most. She didn't get to go on the road with her dad in the past two years to see any of them though. She had always loved wrestling and wanted to get a job with WWE and it finally came, for the summer she would be with her father and maybe doing some wrestling on her own. She had a lot of wrestling training over the years. She looked a lot like her dad, she was tall about 5'10 and not skinny but muscular, she had long brown hair and hazel eyes. She also had a personality somewhat like her dad and people knew not to piss her off for any reason. Mark never had to worry about her but he was still a very strict dad.

"Daddy...thanks for taking me with you" she said as they got into the limo and headed towards the arena.

"Laura...you know I love having you with me, I always have...everyone is excited that you are going to be working with us"

"Really? I can't wait to meet up with everyone and it's been so long since I saw John! I can't wait!"

Mark was in a way worried about his daughter working for the WWF not that she would get hurt but the fact that she would be around so many men and knowing that she was growing up he just wasn't prepared for his little girl to fall in love, even though most of the wrestlers are older than her. "Yeah, ofcourse but one thing"

"Yeah dad?"

"Your going to be around a lot of men and well I want you to be careful"

"Daddy...please...they all see me as a little child and they feel like family to me you know like another dad...I know that if something goes wrong or if I need someone to kick some ass they will be there"

"I know but you have changed a lot in the past two years..you grew up a lot"

"Dad, all due respect but if something were to ever happen between me and any of the guys…they know you would kill them" she said

"Good point...you know I trust you and your judgment"  
"Thanks dad...so when do you figure I'll be able to fight?"

"We'll for now you'll be coming out with me to the ring and maybe helping out a bit and then after a while we'll work you into the story line"

"Sounds good to me...by the way who are you fighting tonight anyway?"

"As far as I know it's me and Kane versus John Cena and Randy Orton…kind of a strange pairing in my opinion."

"Awesome...can't wait" she said. They then pulled into the arena parking lot.

"Dad...where's your locker room cuz I really wanna get changed into some decent clothes...not costume but clothes"

"What's wrong with what you have on?" he said looking at his daughter. She was wearing a pair of p.j pants and a grey t-shirt.

"Daddy...I don't wanna see people looking like I just got outta bed you know" she said quite seriously. He father just chuckled at her as they walked into his room.

Laura walked into the shower area and changed into a pair of baggy jeans and a Harley Davidson t-shirt. Laura loved bikes almost as much as her father. She then walked out to see her Dad talking with Kane aka Glen. "Uncle Glen" she yelled. Even though they weren't really related Glen still acted like her uncle.

"Hey baby girl" he said "how have ya been?"

"Great...how about you?"

"Same ol same ol...trying to keep yer dad outta trouble" he said with a laugh.

"I knew I could count on you to make him walk a straight line" she said in a half serious tone. They both continued to pick on Mark until they decided to go out into the arena and check on things. As they walked out there were many people and wrestlers. Laura noticed that they all made way for her dad and Glen as they walked. Finally they got out to the ring area and they met up with Randy Orton, Chris Jericho and none other than John Cena himself.

"Hey fellas...hows it goin?" asked Mark

"Hey Mark...not to bad man, looks like were in for a big match tonight" said Randy.

"Oh...really...what about that Randy?"

"Well it's an eight man tag team match from what I hear it's you and Glen, me and John versus Dave, Adam, Chris and Jeff" said Randy

"Is that right...they change things that much I thought that it was me and Glen against the You and John" said Mark

"So Mark who's the beautiful chick with you. I thought you were married and all due respect but isn't she a little young for your old ass?" asked Jericho. Laura just gave him the deadliest glare ever and John started to laugh.

"Taker man...he's right" said Randy  
"You dumbasses...you really suck " said Laura as she looked up at her dad who was giving her a look telling her to be quiet and let him have some fun with this.

"Yeah...she's pretty young...wouldn't you like to have her huh Chris...how about you Orton?"

Laura just looked at her dad and walked away.

"Yeah..shes pretty nice" said Chris as he looked her up and down as she walked away.

"Not bad" said Randy

"well shes off limits" said Mark in a very serious tone. "Right Glen"

"Yup...don't touch her"

"you think we should tell them who she is?" asked Mark to Glen

"Yeah I'd say'

"Cool...well that tall brown haired girl that is 19 years old is Laura"

"Laura...as in your daughter?" asked Randy

"Yeah that's my girl...she grown a lot in two years huh?" he said

"Wow...shes really changed..mind you I haven't seen her a lot but...um..yeah" said Chris

"yeah...now all of you can take a flying leap...don't go near my daughter..y'all hear?" said Mark.

"What's she doin here man?" asked Chris

"Well shes goin to be workin here for awhile...coming out with me and maybe a bit of wrestling"

"Wow...that's awesome...she seemed really pissed as she walked away"  
"Yeah I think so...you better watch your back Chris" said Glen

"Well guys I better go find her and get ready see you later "

"Later taker" they all called after him. Glen had stayed back at the ring with the pyro techs.

*In The locker Room*

Laura was sitting listening to her ipod as her dad walked into the room. "Daddy...that was really mean you know"

"I know...listen you have to come with me to see Vince and talk about what you're going to do tonight and all"

"Yeah ok...wanna go now?"

So the two walked to the office and talked about the nights match. Vince told her that she was going to be at ring side and also that she would get to hit Chris with a chair. Laura was quite happy about getting into the match. She also had to rehearse. After the meeting she decided to go down to the ring and maybe see some of the guys while her dad stayed talking to Vince. As she walked down she could see that Batista and Chris were there along with Randy. As soon as she walked down Dave yelled to her. "Laura...your finally here!"

"Hey big man!...yeah I'm here..finally...oh and it's nice of you to recognize me" she said

. "What you mean girl...who wouldn't recognize you...there aren't many girls around here that look like Taker you know" he said as he laughed.

"yeah well a few bones heads thought I was Dads girl on the side"

"Oh he must have been pissed" said Dave

"Nah not really...he kinda laughed about it in a way"

"Who didn't recognize you?" asked Jeff

"Oh...CHRIS and RANDY" she laughed

"HAHAHA" said Randy

"Well Laura you did change a lot in the past two years you know" said Dave

"I know...I was joking...so Randy are you still the best wrestler in the WWE?"

"You know it baby" he laughed.

"Wow that good...you should take me on..."

"Ummmm no"

"Are you scared?"

"No"

"Come on them show me what you've got"

As they climbed in the ring her dad and a few other wrestlers came down to see what was going on. Laura and Randy started to go at it in the ring. She went right for his legs for a double leg take down. She got him and he was really impressed at how quick she was considering her size. She pinned him first for the point. As they stood up she grinned at him. "In the words of Rocky JUST BRING IT" she said as she made the hand motions. He attacked her and she landed on her back with him in top of her.

"There I brought it...now we're even " he said still on top of her as he looked into her eyes and could feel himself getting turned on by the young girl . He thought to himself how beautiful she was.

"Randy would you mind getting off of my daughter" said Mark

"Oh...um yeah" he said as he rolled off of her "Your pretty good you know"

"Yeah I know" she said as she smiled.  
"Ok...guys we have to get this thing together" said John Cena who just came down followed by Jeff Hardy and Edge aka Adam

"Hey you guys" said Adam . "you ready to get this thing on...oh and whose the pretty lady?"

"Adam ..please don't tell me that you don't remember me either?" said Laura

"Ofcourse I do Laura, I was just trying to get you going, I heard about the other guys" he said as he pulled her in for a hug.

They then all started to plan out how they were going to make the match work. It took them about two hours of planning until they were done. They then all left to get ready.

"Laura...what are you planning to wear?" asked her Dad

"Well... I was thinking a Taker shirt and some leather pants."  
"Sounds good to me" he said. Laura was starting to get nervous as the night went on. When the show first started she watched and then they were going on. The stage manager came to get them. They all stood behind the curtain. They all gave her a hug, her dad and Glen then John and even Randy, she noticed that he held her in a hug longer then everyone else but just shook it off. The music hit and she was walking down the ramp with her Dad and "uncle". They went around the ring and then stopped. Laura couldn't believe the noise of the crowd of people as they walked into the ring. She climbed over the ropes and went in. She and her dad both raised they're right arm to the sky as the people went wild. Next came out Randy and then John. As the other team came out they got out of the ring and her dad gave her his coat.

"Just remember when it's your turn to come in...you'll do fine"

She just nodded to him. As the match got under way she stood over by the announcers table and could hear the announcers. They were actually talking about her arrival to the WWE. The next thing she knew it was her turn to shine as Chris tried to go at Randy with a chair. Laura picked up one and just as Chris went to hit him she hit Chris and he went down in a pile. She then jumped out of the ring. She was so proud that she didn't mess up. Her dad was just doing the finisher. The tombstone. When Batista hit that canvas Laura was sure he really was knocked out. Her father then rolled him up for the pin. His music came on as he came out of the ring. She ran to him and gave him a big hug as they all got ready to go up the ramp to the back. "Good job daddy" she said as they walked to the back.

"You to hunny...it's was good"

In the back John met Laura with a hug and a towel. "Thanks Johnny Poo" she said

"Hey you...be nice...so what are you doin later on?" he asked

"Well I'm goin back to the hotel as far as I know... you?"

"Notta thing...you wanna come over with me and play some games" he said looking at seductively.

"Oh Johnny…..you're so naughty" she said as she winked back at him. Her father and the others were just sitting there.

"They better be video games Cena" said her father

"Of course Mark...what else would it be?" he said innocently

"a game to see how long you can play tonsil hockey?" said Chris Jericho who had just arrived. Mark just looked at him with an evil eye.

"Shut up Chris...it's just video games daddy" she said as he walked up to him and hugged him. "

Yeah besides me and Randy will be there Mark" said Adam, "We'll keep them in line"

"Yeah...true daddy...not that there isn't any reason to keep us in line"

"*cough*orgy*cough*" said Chris. At this point Laura, Adam and John were all turning red.

"Irvine your dead meat" she said and took off after him. He rounded the corner to go to his locker room and she followed but she ran right into none other than Randy Orton. They both went flying and she landed on top of him. "Umm...sorry Randy" she said

"Oh anytime Laura"

"Right" she said as she climbed off of him. "Well there's not much point in trying to catch him now...so are you headed back to the hotel?" she asked him

"Yeah that I am...are you?"

"Yeah...I just gotta get changed...you wanna walk with me?" she said

"sure...I guess"

As they walked together to her locker room they talked about sports and stuff.  
"So what's it like being Takers daughter?"

"Pretty normal...I mean it's only his character and all but he's really strict about certain things"

"Like what?"

"Well guys...I mean before we got here he gave me a big lecture about how I was growing up and I'm going to be working with bunch of guys...that type of thing"

"What did he mean by that?"

"I think what he meant but put it in nicer terms that the guys here don't get laid often so watch out" she said as she started to laugh. So did Randy.

"Well in a way he is telling the truth you know….with the exception of me of course" he said with a smirk.

"Charming...but anyways.. like I said he's normal just much more strict about who I hang out with"

"I see...well I can understand that...is this your locker room?'

"Yup...coming in?"

"I thought you were changing?"

"I am there's a bathroom you know…John said you are going to hang out and play video games too?"

"Yeah, him and Adam mentioned it to me earlier, I take it Adam asked you" he said as they walked in. Laura went into the room to change leaving Randy in the main part of the room. "So Laura...your a good wrestler...you should wrestle here sometime"

"oh I will...eventually" she said as she came out and picked up her stuff. "you wanna get outta here?"

"Yeah...I gotta head back to the hotel anyways"

"oh ok...see ya there"  
"Yeah see ya Laura"

With that they both parted ways.

"Daddy...you ready to go to the hotel?"

"Yeah lets go honey.."

"Adam, what room are you in?"

"458...come over when you get there"

"Yeah see ya "

So Laura and Mark left to go to the hotel. "So how was your first time out there?"

"Oh pretty good I loved it...All the guys didn't change much" she said laughing

"Yeah not really...so I saw you and Randy walking...What's going on there?"

"Nothing Dad"

"Well...glad to hear it...he's a lot older than you ya know...and well…he's RANDY, the biggest Horne dog in the WWE "

"I know daddy...listen I'll be back in the room by midnight tonight ok?"

"Yeah I guess. .. Laura be careful with him ...I don't want anyone to hurt my little girl.."

"daddy I'm not a little girl any more...trust me"

"I know, I know"

They then pulled into the hotel and they walked up with all of there stuff. Their room was 465 just a few up from Johns.

"Well daddy I'm going now " she said as she walked out the door. As she walked down the hall she saw Randy going into a room at the end of the hall. "Hey Laura" he said  
"Hey Randy" she said as she knocked on John's door.

"Come in" he yelled in a crazy voice of his.

She opened the door and saw that he was just standing there with a towel on. "jesus get some clothes on" she said to him

"What..you don't like my body...come here give me a hug" as he let go of the towel to give her a hug in fell to the floor. Laura screeched and covered her eyes. The next thing she knew he was laughing and he tackled her to the bed tickling her. "John...stop it" she squealed. As she rolled off the bed she noticed that he actually had boxers on.

"John you ass" she said

"Ah...did I disappoint you?" he said

"no...you don't have much to see anyway" she laughed

With that he tackled her again this time pinning her right to the bed with his weight and she couldn't get out of it. Just then Randy and Adam walked in.

"Ahh my virgin eyes" screamed Adam

John jumped up and so did Laura. "Virgin my ass" said John

"True..." Adam said back at him"...there's only one virgin in this room"

"How would you know?" asked Laura

"Because...i do"

"Yeah...well I'm a proud virgin" she said

They then all started to laugh at this.

"Hey Randy...how are you?' said Laura

"Great...how about you?"

"really good and extremely happy that I'm here! "

"Yeah that's awesome...we'll have to hang out a bit"

"yeah sounds good...a lot better than my goof of a dad"

"Really?"

"Would you want to hang out with YOUR Dad?"

"HAHAHA" said Randy, "So you wanna play Playstation?"

"Yeah..bring it on" she said. They all got settled, Laura, Adam and John on the bed and Randy sitting on the floor. They played the game until midnight. "Ha I won again...well I better get going if not dad will send a search party"

"Yeah...that could be scary"

"I know...seee you tomorrow Goldielocks…and probably you guys too"

"Later and you so realize that you are the only one who gets away with calling me that" said Adam.

"I know...buh bye" She said as she walked out the door. As she was walking back she decided to go to the vending machines to get a snack. She just got a bar when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Huh?"

"Hey Laura...listen it looks like your staying with me tonight..."

"Why? And with you? What the hell" she asked

"well... Sara is here... and I think that your dad wants to get laid

"Yeah?"

" Just after you left he called but John and Adam were already heading out to go clubbing and I decided to hang back. And John is planning to, well, lets not go there and Adam, is rooming with Dave and so much to your fathers disarray I told him you could stay with me, there's a couch...he dropped off your stuff" said Randy

"I see...well I guess that's not a problem...you heading back there now?" she yawned

"Yeah lets go"

So they walked down the hallway and into his room. He turned and locked the doors up as she went and got her . When she came out he was making up a bed on the couch.

"You can have the bed" he said

"no..that's ok...you take it I'll take the couch"

"No..you take it"

"no"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes...your way too much like your dad"

" I know...how about if I sleep under the blankets and you can take the other blanket and sleep on top of them"

"Are you sure?"

"yeah it's all good"

"ok" so she went and climbed into the bed and he shut the lights off and followed her.

"I can't believe that dad trusted you...he must be really desperate"

"I donno...it's hard to say….wait…what cha mean girl?"

"Yeah well goodnight"

"No no….well…nevermind..your old man knows me too well. But honey, I do value my life. Night" he said as he drifted off to sleep.

*Around 3:00 in the morning.*

"Daniel what are you doing here?"

"I'm going to kill you ...and i won't mess it up this time either" he said as he took out a gun

"NOOOOOO" she screamed. She could feel someone shaking her.

"Laura...wake up"

"She sat up and was shaking. She looked over at Randy who looked really concerned and she started crying.

"Are you ok?"

She shook her head and put her hands in her face. Randy wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "It's ok...I'm here...what happened?"

"I had a nightmare"

"I'm sorry...do you wanna talk about it?"

"It was *sniff* about my ex *Sniff* boyfried...he was trying to kill me" she said and she snuggled closer to Randy. "It's ok...I'm here"  
"Please...just hold me"

"I will" he said as he pulled her closer to him. She wasn't sure why but she felt safe with him, even though she didn't know him all that well. He then slid under the blanket and laid down with her on his chest. He slowly stroked her hair to calm her down. She slowly slid into a sleep on his chest with his arms around her. As did he.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well, here's chapter 2. Again, I only own Laura. Please Read and Review, it would be much appreciated! Hope you enjoy!**_

*THE NEXT MORNIG*

Then next morning they woke to hear someone cough. Laura noticed that she was still in Randy's arms from the night before and to anyone who didn't know the difference it would have been a compromising situation. When she looked up she saw her daddy and Dave.

"Daddy...what are you doing here?"

"I though I could trust you...and him...now look your in bed together"

"It's not like that...I had another dream last night...and Randy comforted me to get back to sleep..."

As soon as he heard this his face softened. "Oh honey are you ok?" he said sitting down on the bed.  
"Yeah I 'm fine now" she said

"So nothing happened right?"

"Not a thing...trust me"

"It's not you I don't trust…it's him….Ok...were going down to breakfast you wanna join us?"

"Umm...yeah...you coming Randy?"  
"Yeah...I guess"

"OK...we'll meet you down there" said Dave

"Yeah" both Laura and Randy said as the two walked out.

"Whoa... I thought your dad was going to kill me"

"Yeah me too...good thing he got laid last night...cuz he's in a good mood...it could have been bad if not...thanks for being there when I had my dream"

"No problem...do you mind me asking what it was about?" he said completely serious

"Well...it's about my ex-boyfriend...we dated for quite a while then something happened that set him off and he tried to kill me, I tried to fight him but he was too big..like the size of my dad...he beat me really bad one night threatening to kill me, it was the time right after John was visiting me and basically checking up on me, he found out that John came to visit me...he got really jealous and b-beat me. He put me in the hospital for two weeks and I had to have surgery on my knee. "

"what a prick...he's in jail right?"

"Yeah...he is...remember that time my dad took about three weeks off?"

"Yeah...is that when it happened?"

"Yeah it was"

"Wow...that's really bad...I'm so sorry"

"It's all good now, just that every once and a while I have really bad dreams about it"

"Damn...no wonder" he said as he pulled her to him for a hug.

"Yeah...I'm tough though"

"Yeah you are...maybe we should get ready to get some breakfast"

So they both got ready and walked down. They were goofing off as usual now. It was all back to normal. Out of all the guys Laura had always remained in contact with John and Adam the most, but she could see that Randy was definitely a new friend.

When they arrived her dad, Sara, Dave and John were there getting ready to order.

"Laura...hey girl" said Sara

"Hey Sara...how are you?"

"Good...you ready to eat?"

"Yup"

"How about we have our usual breakfast huh Laura?" said her dad

"Yeah how about it"

"Ok...we'll have two of the steak and eggs, with a coffee and an orange juice."

"Ok...what will you guys have" the waitress asked the others.

They all decided on bacon, eggs and coffee.

"Laura how can you guys eat that first thing in the morning?" asked Dave

"Well first we take a fork and then a knife and then we cut it and then put it into our mouth and then we crew, then we swallow it" she said

"They always eat that, their true Texans through and through" said Sara

"And damn proud of it" said Mark. Everyone laughed.

"Laura, do you wanna go shopping later?" asked Sara

"umm...yeah sure, sounds good..."

"Yeah...we'll catch up on our girl talk" she said

"That could be scary" said Mark

"Hahaha very funny daddy" said Laura

They all ate and eventually parted ways.

*AT THE MALL*

"Laura...so is there anything going on with you and anyone?" asked Sara

"No, why and who….Randy? I've only been here…one night Sara!"

"I don't know it's just the way the two of you look together"

"Ahh...nothing to it...were just friends, plus dad would freak if there was anything going on"  
"I wouldn't say that...your dad trusts you"

"I know...but not to worry there's' nothing going on between me and Randy...trust me, but he is sooooooo hot"

"Ok...well...he is kinda cute"

"just a LITTLE!"

"Yeah...but if there was anything going on you have to remember the age thing...it could get him into a lot of trouble, well, not technically, but it just wouldn't really look that great…he is 28 and you are 19"

"yeah I know...but we are just friends…and I do turn twenty soon"

"well...Randy is a great guy, but he LOVES women"

"yeah ...but anyways I think we better be heading back to the hotel, I have to get my stuff from Randy's room and that"

"Ok...lets go, we bought enough anyways, you dad is going to flip"

"Yeah...wait till he sees what I'm doing with my hair"

"I'm glad I won't be there...hey, take some pictures of the look on his face for me"

"No problem" she said as they loaded up the car. When they got back to the hotel Laura her purchases in her dad's room then went over to Randy's.

She knocked on the door and it was then opened by Dave. "Hey Laura, how are ya?'

"Great, I just have to get my stuff...where's Randy?"

"oh in the shower, he should be out in a minute...oh yeah, your dad nearly shit a brick this morning you know...we did find you two in a compromising situation and if we didn't know better we would have jumped to conclusions...there's no need to right?" said Dave said with a raised eye.

"No Dave, we're friends"  
"I see...there he is now...dude there's a girl in the room"

"So...isn't that a good thing?"

"Not when she's 20 and Marks daughter!" said Laura as she started laughing.  
"Oh..." he said as he walked out in his boxers. "So listen I was wondering if you wanted to come drive with John and I, John and I talked about it and then we asked Adam and he was all for it" he said rambling on

"well..."

"Come on...it'd be fun" said Randy, "we're all going up to Canada and staying at Adams'

"yeah but won't it be weird having a little kid around?" she said

"no...plus your not a little kid really... " said Randy

"I see...well if you guys want me to come… and then there's the thing with my dad"

"No problem your dad already agreed to it, It's surprising that he trusts them" said Dave

" Are you serious?"

"Yeah...I guess it's because were so mature" said Randy as he tugged on his boxers and then turned red as he gave himself a wedgy. "a shit...that's not good" he said

Laura then pushed him and he landed on the bed. "yeah, real mature" she laughed.

"well...you wanna come" asked Randy

"Yeah but how are we all going to fit in a car with all of our stuff?"

"Easy" he said "we have Adams big suburban"

"Oh..right on, well what time are you headed out cuz it's pretty long drive"

"I was thinking in about fifteen minutes"

"Ok..well I'll go talk to dad then" she said as she walked out, "see you in fifteen"

"see ya"

Laura got to the door and as she knocked her dad opened it. "Daddy...were you expecting me?"

"Yeah...so I hear your going with those kids huh?"

"Yeah, if it's ok with you of course"

"Well at first it wasn't but then they, and Dave, convinced me and I know that I can trust you "

"Thank you daddy"

"You here to get the rest of your stuff?"

"yep" she said as she gathered her stuff. She then gave her dad a hug and said goodbye to Sara and told them that she would see them in Toronto in a couple of days.

*Back in Randy's Room*

"So... ...do you like Laura?"

"yeah….she's awesome" said Randy as he finished packing.

"No...I mean as more than a friend"

"Nah..I just, kinda, sort of met her….well, not really but this is really the first time we hung out" he said as he turned away.  
"Well if you do want her…just remember Mark is her father and Glen and I will be right behind him" said Dave

"I know, I know" he said as they heard the knock at the door and Dave went to get it.

"Hey Lau, you ready to hit the road?" said Dave

"Yeah, sure, are you guys sure you want me to come?" she said looking at Randy.

"More then sure" said someone who walked up behind her. She turned around to see Adam and John.

"Laura...glad you're coming with" said John

"Thanks...so are we leaving or staying here the rest of the day?" she asked

"Yeah, come on we'll take the stuff out for the old fellows" said Randy

"Ok" she said as they picked up most of the bags that were in the room and walked out the door.

"Why are they in such a rush to get out of here?" asked Adam

"I donno...I think there may be something going on between them" said John with a smirk, "Doesn't take Randy long"

"Nah...there just friends man, you know that" said Dave as he to walked out the door.

"Yeah I think you're right, we better get out there before those two find a way to mess up the car" said Adam

*Mean while in the car*

"Laura where you wanna sit?" asked Randy

"Um...well I'll sit back here " she said

"Ok..." he said as they loaded up the bags into the car. As a joke Randy started to tickle her and then she jumped into the back to get away. He just followed and pinned her down as he tickled her. When she finally gave up Randy was still on her but then she pushed him off. "Laura, I was just thinking about how funny it'd be if we hid Adams car"

"Hmm, I like how you think, but they're right there" they were just coming out of the elevator on the other side of the lot.

"Dammit, I wanted to scare them" he said laying by her in the cramped space because of the bags.

"Well, you could always give them a picture" she said and this just caused him to start to tickle her once again. As John, and Adam walked towards the truck they could see that Laura and Randy were in the back. Adam also noticed that he was on top of her. "Ummm...John are you seeing what I'm seeing? he asked

"I don't know...but if we didn't know them I would think they were getting it on" said John

"Yeah, but we know that's not happening" said Adam

"Exactly" said John and Adam at the same time. They then reached the car.

"*cough* *cough*, I hate to interrupt but we gotta get going" said Adam

John was driving because Adam had hurt his shoulder the night before.

"So, John, I don't have to worry about waking up in traction right?" said Laura

"No...I'm a good driver Laura...

"Oh like the time you nearly put us off the road last summer?" said Randy.

"Hey...that was not my fault...it was the bees" he said as Laura started laughing.

"What happened with the bee? Asked Laura.

"Well...um nothing" said John.

"Actually yes...remember the bee landed on your crotch and you freaked"

"Well...you wouldn't get it for me"

"Dude...I was so not going near your crotch" he said as he put his earphones on his head.

Randy sat there thinking about what Laura had told him that morning. He felt bad for her and he also realized that he was starting to fall for her. Everything about her appealed to him, her looks, her personality, everything. He couldn't believe why anyone would want to hurt her as bad as Daniel had. He understood now why her dad was so strict. He looked back at her and found that she was fast asleep. He could hear the music that she was listening to. It was Enriques Hero. A few hours later Laura woke up to see that Randy was now driving and all of the others were asleep. Laura sat there and thought about what she had told Randy about what happened with Daniel. She just wished that she could tell him everything about that summer and how there was more to the reason that Daniel beat her up other than John visiting. She would always remember that summer that John visited her. It was one that changed her and John's relationship for a long time.

*FLASHBACK*

"John!, what are you doing here" said Laura

"Well, you're my best friend and well I have some time off so I thought that I would come to see you since your dad and Sara is on the road, you know to keep you company"

"Awsome, So how long are you hear for?"

"About three days"

"Cool, so you can stay here if you want"

"Yeah I was hoping for that"

That day and the next they spent a lot of time together and really got to know more about each other than they already knew. The night before John had to leave they watched a DVD in her room, it was Titanic. Laura was curled up in his arms and when the big love scene came on Laura became uncomfortable and John knew it. "Laura, we can move through this if you want to"

"nah it's ok" she said as she looked up at him. She snuggled back into his arms. John was not used to having her that close to him and for some reason liked it, even though he knew that it was wrong for him to like her in anyway but friendship. When the movie was over Laura was crying as usual. That was when John looked at her and it just came over him and he kissed her. At first they both pulled away but then they kissed again this time more passionately as John laid her down on the bed. All of their since of reason was gone as they kissed. Nothing else mattered to them. That was when Daniel, Laura's boyfriend walked in. He saw them kissing and then took off. The next day they woke up in bed, nothing else happened but making out but they both still felt awkward around each other. Later that day John left to go back to work. After he left that was when Daniel attacked her. Later that day her dad came home to find her badly beaten and the rest is history.

*END FLASH BACK*

*I can never tell anyone what really happened* she though to her self. After the incident that summer both Laura and John were really embarrassed around each other. It took a long time for things to return to normal. But now everything's normal and no one knows what happened.


End file.
